An Amuto Story
by Sillygurl1021
Summary: This story is about a girl whos name was Hinamori Amu. She was a girl who never really cared about anyone... until she meet someone, someone who will help her, care for her, and listen to her every word.


~Authors Note~

Okay now. sorry that i deleted the last An Amuto Story but once i read it I saw that it looked very... well... how can i put this... random. Too random infact that i decided to change it up more. It will still have the same plot n stuff but this time it will have chapters (Less that 6). I will still be making this on youtube and that is why im changing it up, if you want me 2 put the old An Amuto Story please tell me. I wont have as much time to do these videos (Still T_T) but i will still do it! Even if it kills me! haha I promise you that this is better and makes more sense as you read it okay.

To brief a bit Amu is in highschool and Ikuto is a senior, so they are 3 years apart (Shes a frshman). Ok now here is the bit of a confusing part... Amu never knew about Tadase and she met Ikuto before anyone else and everbody still has their is mostly about Amu n Ikuto i mean look at the title but i hope u like.^^.

**--Disclaimer--**

I do not own Shugo Chara! in any way

Shugo Chara! (c) Peach-Pit

*____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________*

~A Sillygurl1021 Fanfic~

-_An Amuto Story-_

_~Part 1~_

This story is about a girl whos name was Hinamori Amu. She was a girl who never really cared about anyone... until she meet someone, someone who will help her, care for her, and listen to her every word. This one person is Tskuymi Ikuto, a boy much like Amu, until he met her. She changed his ways, and he changed hers, although they never really realized it. Ikuto one day noticed that he felt differently about her than all his other girl-friends. He would do whatever he could to make her realize that he didnt want to be only friends, but she never did. Amu herself thought of him as one of her best friends and she would never change that but what happens when she knows she actually has feelings for him?

(Fades)

Amu is at Sieyo School minding her own business, not caring what anyone else thinks, like usual. She just lives her life as she pleases but it felt different for her today. She looks back at how she treats others and then turns and looks up at the window, being able to see the clear sky and thinks. "I wonder whats going to happen today."

As classes ends, she walks out of school but she feels like someone is watching her. She looks around but then heads her way home. The next day was a Saturday and she was happy about it so she decided to go out with her charas. As they were walking Amu goes to a ton of places looking at cloths and stuff like that until she remembers she needed to get something done and as she was thinking what it was she lost her way. She ran around trying to remember where she was headed because she wanted to get home soon. She was terrified of the dark ever since she was a kid. When she noticed this one street she headed straight home as it was almost getting dark.

Ikuto, the boy who was just like Amu, was laying around until he remember about the times he saw that girl, that girl he has never met but yet cant stop thinking about her. He openes his eyes and stands up.

"That girl..." He said to himself. He then turned around and made his way home. It was now dark as he was walking the streets then he notices he passed a man, a man he made deals with, deals he wish's hed never made.

"Did you get it?" Ikuto looks down. "Your better not get distracted... because you know what we do... when we dont get what we want." Ikuto just stays quite trying to ignore him. "What wrong? Cats got your tongue?"

"Shut up" he says glaring at the floor. The man only smiles and gets his glasses out and puts them on.

"Get to it then." He said walking away leaving Ikuto Angry.

The next day Amu looks at the clock and sees that its 7:50 a.m. she rushes brushing her teeth, fixing her hair, getting dressed and fixing her things. she runs out her door to school. half way there she realizes.....

"W-Wait a sec.... there no school today... is there?" she asked her charas as they said no. so she just spent the day hanging out at the park, minding her own. She decided to sit next to a tree, feeling the breeze under the shade. It was relaxing.

"What time is it?" Amu said waking from her slumber. She looked at the sky and was shocked. It was now getting dark. She called her charas and headed home, more like running. Along the way she hears a sound, it was a song. "What is that sound?" Said Su.

"I think, a song?" She enjoys the melody of it and follows it. She reaches to where the sound is comming from and its Ikuto. "Is that, Ikuto?" She said to herself. She has heard of him, being a rebel much like her but she has heard worse of him. She couldnt believe how wonderful the song was. "Could this be...?" Amu remembered the song from when she was a girl. She listens to the song until its stopped.

"What are you doing around here?" He said staring at her.

"Sound like she likes the song Nya~" Yoru said. Amu stood a bit blushed to actually be seen standing around. Its not like her.

"Your songs pretty good, so you should be happy." she exclaimes looking the other way. "Anyways what are you doing here, Its starting to get dark." He gets his violin.

"Just shup up." she gasps that he actually told her that. "Do what you want, I dont really care, even if you do suck." She gasps once again and he starts to play the violin. Amazingly Amu, the girl who cared for nothing and did nothing much, was singing to a song that was being played by someone else, and she was happy. This is a first for miss Hinamori Amu. After that day Amu felt different. She started to talk more in class and actually be a bit more social. She talked a bit more with Ikuto though. She felt close to him. Like she can tell him anything. She was happy and Ikuto was glad to finally get to know her but as the time pased by, the more he got to know her, the more he realized that..... he.... had feelings for... her. He didnt know what to do once he figured this out, not wanting to break the relationship they have now.

Its been a while now, A month or two really and the two friends have bonded with eachother and had fun. Both have made friends and changed their ways, although Ikuto still has some problems going, he will hopefully get through them soon. Amu was now a gaurdian, she was happy because now she has some other close friends, butnot as close as Ikuto. The next day, after school ends, Ikuto waits for her outside.

"Ill tell her. Today ill tel her... how i feel." He waits for a while until a boy, blonde hair, maroon eyes, crosses him. All the girls stop to see him. Ikuto just glares at him and then notices.. "That cape... isnt it the same one, Amu has..." Suddenly Amu comes out of the school and sees this new student. She stands still, amazed at how handsome he looks, but then ignores it. Ikuto was relieved to see she wasnt interested but then she turns around and stares at him. Ikuto sighs, saddened, he was too late.

"Damn that boy..." He said to himself as he turned around and headed home.

**--End of Part 1--**

Tell me on if you guys think i should continue with this one or to keep the last one i had chapter was a brief of how Amu meet Ikuto then how close they got. The next one will show how Amu gets close to Tadase and he feels the same but then something stops Amu. What can it be? Youll just have to wait :) PLEASE PLEASE review.... I really wanna knoew if this is better or not. Thank you! C-Ya~


End file.
